Dark Princess
by BlackDragonTalom
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle or as most people would know him as Lord Voldemort. However, it was not common knowledge that he had a daughter. Born from a Pureblood mother and of course Tom himself, the girl would certainly be a powerful witch. This is Voldemort's daughter's story
1. 1 The Birth of an Heir

**Chapter 1** **  
**The Birth of an Heir

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat in his personal study, hand in his soft, brown hair. His wife Rosaline had very recently gone into labour only a few hours before. That was at midnight, it was now 7am. Tom was beginning to worry, not only was his wife at risk so was his child. Unknown to him, a midwife approached the door for his study raising her hand nervous to knock.

"Come in," Tom frantically and nervously said. The midwife approached the Heir of Slytherin and spoke.

"My Lord, your wife has successfully given birth. She wishes you to come immediately to see the child." Tom smirked as the midwife shook with fear. He waved her away and immediately exiting the study to head to the master bedroom. He ran past moving paintings and photographs of himself and Rosaline smiling and hugging. As he grew closer high pitched wails grew louder. He turned into his room and was greeted with the most wondrous sight he had ever seen. Rosaline in her nightgown sweaty hair covering her forehead, holding a wriggling bundle in her arms.

"Tom, come meet your daughter." Rosaline was the only one permitted to call him Tom, even his most loyal followers still had to call him Lord. The realisation that Rosaline was holding his child made him rush to his wife's side, eager to witness the sight of his child face for the first time. The baby laid in an emerald green blanket, wound tightly around her little body so only her face was visible through the small gap.

"She is beautiful, isn't she Rosaline?" Tom asked politely.

"Yes she is Tom." Rosaline replied. Tom reached slowly to his daughter's face to delicately touch her cheeks. The baby opened her eyes to reveal milky and clouded emerald eyes. As her pupil's laid on her father for the first time she giggled. Waving her hands around trying to grab anything available in her reach, her arms managed to grab Tom's finger. She placed his finger into her mouth and began to suck on it. The two parents proudly held their child together. To both Tom and Rosaline nothing could ruin the moment until Tom looked closer at his daughter's eyes. They should not be cloudy or milky.

"Med Witch, why is my daughter's eyes cloudy?" Tom demanded sternly. The Med Witch looked around nervously before directly at Tom.

"I apologise my Lord, there was nothing any of us could do but…your daughter has been born blind. I believe you may be able to do something about it." The Med Witch's voice shook. Tom thought of this dilemma however it was said blindness made a witch or wizard stronger.

"Tom. Look." He turned to see Rosaline gazing at their child who was smiling happily, it was clear she was a happy child. She was a child who shouldn't feel sadness, who shouldn't feel the worries or hate of life. Tom believed that his daughter could live with her blindness as a gift, not a curse. She could use it to her advantage, she was a Riddle after all.

"No, my little Adeline will the strongest witch of the age." Tom said, stroking Adeline's head softly. Rosaline smiled gently at the pair. Nagini entered through the door, left opened from the Med Witch's exit. The magnificent serpent smelt a new scent, a new human scent.

"Nagini, come meet my heir and daughter, your new gift to protect. Little Adeline." As the giant snake slithered onto the bed, the family of three watched her approaching. Adeline smiled, an amazing feat for someone only a few hours old, as the mighty python lowered her head and flickered her tongue in and out of her mouth to catch Adeline's scent. Raising her hands, the child wrapped her arms around the snake's body and pulled her into a hug. The sight of the innocent child hugging the most dangerous serpent known to muggle and wizard-kind alike, made Tom and Rosaline smile.

"She is our new treasure, ours to care for Rosaline." Tom smiled lovingly at his wife and daughter.

"I know Tom." Rosaline was proud, she was now not only the wife of Lord Voldemort. She was now the bearer of the Heir of Slytherin. Adeline was now the Dark Princess.


	2. 2 Exploding Meetings

**Chapter 2** **  
**Exploding Meetings

As Adeline grew older day by day, Tom grew more hostile, developing into Lord Voldemort more and more. His skin grew paler, his hair fell away and his pupil shrunk into slits similar to a snake. Yet to Adeline he remained one thing, her father. Sadly, when Adeline was just a month old, the Order of the Phoenix managed to discover Rosaline on her weekly outing and in an act of defending herself, Rosaline was killed. Her funeral was small but the stone plaque engraved with 'Dark Lord's Lady and Loving Mother to the Dark Princess', was a way for her memory to remain strong forever. It sat in the Riddle garden, among the relatives and family that belonged to Tom. Tom still treasured Adeline just like Rosaline wanted… with love and fairness. The Death Eaters never angered or upset Adeline in fear of her father. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only person, along with her sister Narcissa Malfoy to look after the young girl. When meeting with his closest followers, Tom would send the sisters to watch over little Adeline but once, when Adeline was only six months old, Adeline managed to escape Bellatrix's grip and Narcissa's attention and crawl downstairs. The small child crawled further down the hallway, passing moving photos of her and her father. She entered through the two grand doors which were wide open for some unknown reason, she then crawled under the large black table heading to the other side of the room. The Death Eaters did not notice the small blind baby crawling underneath the table. Adeline stepped on their feet with her hands or brushed them with her foot, she unknowingly began to draw attention to herself. Tom began to notice he was losing his followers' attention to something under the table. Tom felt a little hand pat his leg, he looked down to discover his daughter in her dark green nightgown.

"Hello little one. What are you doing here? Where is Bellatrix and Narcissa?" He said lifting the child onto his lap, she just giggled and clapped her hands. The Dark Lord wondered how a blind girl could escape two professional witches and crawl downstairs without a single witch or wizard noticing her. His question was answered when Bellatrix ran down the steps, her hair wilder than normal and frizzy with worry and fear. Her eyes were filled with nervousness and anxiousness and when she spoke her voice normally prideful and filled with arrogance now forcing her to stutter in fear.

"My L-Lord, it seems that I-I have l-lost- "She spoke before she was cut off.

"Do not worry, Miss Lestrange. She is right here." Voldemort interrupted her, holding his daughter up for all to see. The girl giggled and squirmed, showing her want to be put down. Tom lowered Adeline back onto his lap, the young infant playing with his robes while Tom motioned for Bellatrix to continue her explanation. "Bellatrix, where is dear Narcissa?" Voldemort asked as Bellatrix lowered herself into an empty seat beside him.

"She fell asleep My Lord; I believe her pregnancy is started to take a toll on her." Bellatrix explained nervously. Voldemort nodded as little Adeline giggled on his lap, grabbing his hand and began playing with fingers. He smiled at the attitude of innocence his Adeline possessed. His followers were shocked by his display of affection to his daughter. Even though Adeline was now six months old, some had expected Voldemort to be cold while others believed he would be angry and regretful of having a child with no mother altogether.

"Now, onto the more serious affairs. I will personally go to the Potter residence to dispose of the boy, a few months after the birth maybe a year. When will that be Severus?" Voldemort asking Severus. Severus Snape was one of the newest Death Eaters and was almost useless except for the fact he was a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"He is predicted to be born within seven to eight months. Next July specifically My Lord." Snape replied.

"Good, good. Now, second order of business. To muggles and wizard-kind, muggles and mudbloods have been disappearing. To honour the accomplishments of those meeting today, a chosen muggle or mudblood will have the honour of being sacrificed, this is the removal of their tainting the magical worlds." Voldemort motioned with his wand making a body float towards the centre of the table. "This is Ben Monarch. He is a mudblood who until recently, worked in the Ministry of Magic and held the position of Head of Muggle Affairs. He has 'saved' over a hundred muggles but has willingly sacrificed his own family to escape the honour of meeting us and my family today. What do you say about this?!" Voldemort yelled viciously. In response, the Death Eaters either growled, snorted or snarled at their Lord's question. Voldemort was worried that the noise would disturb Adeline, however he was pleased to find Nagini had begun to distract his daughter. The giant snake had slid her head down from her usual position at the top of his chair, to lay her head in his daughter's lap. The young infant was not afraid to stroke the snake's head with her small fingers, gently sliding them up and down the snake's head. Voldemort held a single hand into Adeline's stomach, forcing the infant's body into his own, his other hand stroking Nagini's body on his armrest.

" _Massster, the mudblood wissshesss young Adeline and yourssself harm. May I punisssh him myself?"_ Nagini spoke in Parseltongue only for Voldemort to understand. At his loyal snake's words, his eyes grew cold and hard. He drew out his wand from his sleeve but kept Adeline close to him.

" **Avada Kedava!** " Voldemort yelled as he cast the killing curse, the body of the once bulky and almost woodsman-like mudblood falling onto the wooden table with a loud THUD! The threat of the Dark Lord's anger was becoming more obvious and threatening. "Nagini… dinner." Voldemort said, stroking along the snake's body as it slithered onto the table. As the serpent slithered away from Adeline, the young infant began to cry forcing Tom to entertain her by bouncing her on his knee. While Nagini slowly devoured the body of Ben Monarch with Tom still bouncing Adeline on his knee, the child giggled contently leaning back into her father's chest. Instead of screaming or crying loudly in the presence of both Death Eaters and just plain, common murderers, Adeline just continued to giggle. Bellatrix smiled softly at the child as Adeline played and fiddled with her father's robes. Adeline managed to find the hidden compartment for Voldemort's wand. Pulling his wand out, like any normal child would, she began to bang it on the side of the table. However, what no one was expecting was a bright blue light escaping the tip of the wand and hit Goyle Senior in the centre of his chest, on the other side of the table. The force was so strong that it threw him from his chair and into a cabinet holding some display china pieces. The room sat in shocked silence at the discovery that, at a young age, the Dark Lord's daughter had magic. There were not many children recorded to have magic at half a year old. Bellatrix and Voldemort both smiled adoringly at the child who continued to innocently bang Voldemort's wand on the edge of the table.

"Sweetheart, give Daddy back his wand. It's time for bed time for you." Voldemort coaxed gently as the child was lifted into his arms and the wand returned to its compartment. Adeline giggled as the Dark Lord tapped her on the nose in an act of deep affection, before lowering her back onto his lap.  
"You are all dismissed." Voldemort said as he turned to his Death Eaters, continuing to bounce his daughter on his lap. His followers quickly left the room, with the exception of Bellatrix. The woman slowly approached the pair nervously, almost shaking in every inch of her body.

"My Lord, do you wish me to put the young Mistress to bed? I'm sure you have some important duties to attend to." Bellatrix softly asked, almost afraid of the punishment dealt if her words were taken in the wrong context. Adeline grabbed onto the robes surrounding the chest of Tom's chest, trying to find some support in order for her to stand and balance properly on his legs. Her actions forced Tom to look at down at the young child who grabbed at his shoulder's, finally able to get on her legs.

"No Bellatrix, nothing is more important to me than my daughter. I think you should leave." Bellatrix's head lowered at the Dark Lord's order before leaving quickly to join her sister. The father-daughter pair sat alone in the large meeting hall, Tom staring down at his little girl. Despite not having her sight, Adeline could always locate where he was. He placed his index finger in front of Adeline's face and wasn't surprised when the child grabbed his finger without hesitation. It was almost like she had a sixth sense. She never ran into things like chairs or tables and always managed to open doors whether they would be cabinet doors, desk drawers or just plain doors. The girl Tom held gently pulled his finger into her mouth and began to suck and chew on it. Tom could feel the soft gums but he could tell Adeline would begin teething soon. The girl was content to chew and suck on his finger, for a few minutes before she stopped to yawn and rub her eyes. Placing Adeline on the table for a few minutes in order for him to stand up, Tom perched Adeline on his hip and glided up the stairs to their private room. Nagini followed the pair as Tom started to walk with Adeline to her crib which was placed in the corner of the room. Adeline began to mumble against his ear when he lowered her into her crib.

"Nigh, nigh … Dada." The young girl mumbled. That was the proudest moment of Tom's life. His daughter knew who he was to her. He quietly pulled the blanket over her body, up to her shoulders.

"Good night, my Little One." Tom whispered before softly kissing her forehead.

"Nagini, my most trusted friend." Tom said turning to the giant serpent. "Please watch over my daughter, she is the Heir of Slytherin and my greatest treasure." He almost pleaded to the serpent. Nagini discreetly nodded, just in reassurance for her master. As tender as the moment was, the Dark Lord had work to do. As swiftly as he arrived, he disappeared leaving the serpent to watch over his daughter.

So what do you think? Reviews = NEW CHAPTERS


	3. 3 Dear Old Dad

**Chapter Three  
** Dear Old Dad's Magic

"I'm going to get you! Get back her right now young lady!" Bellatrix yelled angrily as she chased at the year and a half old blind, toddler, who was running through the large estate.

"Bye! Bye! See ya, Auntie Bells!" Adeline yelled playfully as she ran through the halls following the invisible magical trail. She stopped when the strength of magical increased from her right. Adeline's sudden stop gave Bellatrix the moment to catch up and grab her. The woman spun the child around, making the young girl squeal with happiness.

"Miss Adeline, you know you are not permitted to be here. Your father has made it clear that only he can bring you here." Bellatrix said as she lowered Adeline down onto her hip and began walking back to the young heir's room.

"No! I want to see Dada! Right now!" Adeline yelled loudly. Bellatrix's grip and anger grew, making her grip on the toddler's waist start to bruise her skin. Bellatrix, no matter how loyal she was, she was still controlled by her anger and frankly she just disliked kids.

"No! I said no! Adeline, your father is too busy to deal with a small annoying brat! Now stop struggling or I will slap you!" Bellatrix yelled furiously as the young girl continued to struggle fiercely. A sharp slap followed Adeline's final struggle. A red print began to form on Adeline's cheek as Bellatrix realised what she had done. Adeline was silent as tears began to wield up into her eyes before she exploded with sadness.

"I hate you! I want Dada!" Adeline yelled as Bellatrix struggled to hold Adeline who wriggled in her grip. Tom Riddle sat quietly in his study at his desk. Nagini had perched herself on the back of Tom's throne-like chair, her tongue flickering in and out of her mouth. Tom's gaze was focused on his plans for the raid at the next location the Order of the Phoenix visited, when a shrill scream broke his concentration.

"Daddy! Help me!" Tom's head turned to the door at the sound of his daughter pleading for him to help her. Without hesitation he leapt out of his chair and slammed the door open. The sight that greeted him was horrific. Adeline's small face had a large red handprint on her right cheek, followed by trails of ears down her face and struggling to get out of Bellatrix's grip. Both Adeline and Bellatrix froze at the powerful and threatening air surrounding Voldemort and the furious look on his face. Nagini, who had followed Voldemort into the hallway, hissed threatening to make Bellatrix release Adeline. Bellatrix, without hesitation let Adeline down and the young girl ran to her father, hiding behind his legs.

"Are you alright Adeline?" Tom asked Adeline, still keeping his furious eyes on Bellatrix. While Tom stared at Bellatrix, Adeline played with her father's robes but nodded strongly into them.

"Adeline. Go with Nagini into Daddy's office and stay there until I get back." Both Adeline and Bellatrix could hear the anger and threats in his voice and Adeline obeyed. As Nagini filed through the study door, Adeline dared to stare back at Bellatrix. With Bellatrix's pale face, Adeline knew that Bellatrix had figured out that she was in deep trouble with her lord. T threaten and then hit the Dark Lord's child was the worst thing that you could ever do especially if the Dark Lord himself was in the room beside the pair. As Adeline managed to climb onto her father's chair, leaving a large amount of space between her and the back of the chair. Nagini slithered behind Adeline, resting her head on the young child's lap. The blind child felt the snake's cool scales on her lap and laid her hand on the snake's brow, beginning to stroke Nagini's head. As this was happening, Adeline heard thumping against the door paired with Bellatrix's screams of pain. Nagini nudged her head against Adeline's stomach, mainly to distract the young girl from the screams of pain that were emanating from outside the study room. Soon the screams faded and Adeline heard whining and sobbing from Bellatrix's mouth.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. It will never happen again." Bellatrix sobbed in between breaths.

"Good Bellatrix, now you will leave my daughter in my own care. Where my daughter is not beaten or abused. You will assist Narcissa in caring for young Draco, I believe." Heels hurried along the hallway, disappearing from the Dark Lord. Adeline looked up to the door knob as it turned wobbly, her father soon entering the room. Tom sighed as he spied Adeline sitting in his throne-like chair, Nagini and her coils surrounding the young girl. Adeline stroked Nagini's head like he himself did when he was stressed or bored. Tom approached the pair and watched as Adeline stopped stroking Nagini's head, her eyes now staring up at him. Raising her hands, signalling to Tom that she wanted to be held. He took Adeline from her place in Nagini's coils and onto his hip.  
"How's my little lady doing tonight?" Tom asked, towing with a short strand of Adeline's hair, which had fallen out of her braid. Adeline knew every single Death Eater's voice off by heart, she also knew her way around the entire mansion.

"Daddy! I don't like Auntie Bells anymore. Can I go see Uncle Lucy or Puppy tomorrow?" Adeline had affectionally named Lucius Malfoy 'Uncle Lucy' because of the lack of proper pronunciation of his name. She had also named Fenrir Greyback the werewolf 'Puppy' due to their first meeting beginning with Fenrir calling the young girl 'Pup'. Now it was like a game between the two, calling each other names trying to get on the other's nerves. It was rather amusing how the fact that the world's most hated werewolf had literally given his daughter a piggyback. To Tom it was amazing how quickly his little girl made friends, and luckily Tom allowed Fenrir and Lucius to hold and care for Adeline. Only his most trusted followers were even allowed to see the young child. To 'have the honour' as Tom put it, made the two immensely proud of the fact that they were the favourites of the Dark Lord. With Adeline's trust and friendship between the two made their reliability even higher. Tom's followers often questioned Fenrir, their distrust easily seen. The amount of security that his followers willingly gave him in order to protect Adeline, almost made his heart beat for someone else.

"Sweetheart, you know that you can visit Uncle Lucy and Puppy whenever you want." Tom's smile widened as Adeline wrapped her arms around his neck, yelling with joy. Tom enjoyed the moment, nuzzling Adeline's cheek before his smile disappeared.  
"Adeline, you remember when Daddy leaves you with Nagini sometimes?" Adeline's smile disappeared as her father stared into her eyes seriously. After a few moments she nodded vigorously. "Yes well, I have to go soon and I will be leaving you with Uncle Lucy, Auntie Cissy and Puppy. Hopefully, Narcissa will have had her child and so you will have someone else to play with… Okay?" The times that her father left were depressing, even with Nagini but Adeline knew that her father deeply believed in what he did and that he was needed. No one else could do what he does.

"Okay Daddy. Where you go this time?" Tom smiled at Adeline's small vocabulary.

"Somewhere, where I will be able to solve all our problems, little one." Tom assured her. "Come one little one, it is time for your bed." As Tom followed his usual routine he did night after night, however Adeline felt a disturbance. It was not like that she didn't trust her father would return, but that he couldn't return. Not this time. The last image Adeline saw before her eyes closed was her father's smiling face and feeling his hands placing the covers over her body.

 **What Adeline didn't know was that that memory would be the last memory she had of her father. No new ones would be made, she would not she her father for at least 15 years.**


	4. 4 Meetings of the Killer Kind

**Chapter 4** **  
**Meetings of the Killer Kind

13 years later, Harry Potter and his friends were entering the World Cup final and were climbing stairs after stairs for their seats.  
"Jesus Dad, how high up are we?" George Weasley yelled.

"Let's say if it rain, then you'll be the first to know!" A voice bragged below them. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco were Pure-blooded and were high suspects of being Death-Eaters, however no evidence was shown to prove the theory.  
"Father and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco yelled with a smile on his face, his father stopping the pair from walking.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people. Besides we are here to see Adeline compete with her brother." Lucius struck, placing the snake handle of his cane onto Harry's foot. "Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can." Fireworks went off as Lucius spoke and balloons went flying.

"Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for!" Arthur yelled as they arrived at the top of the grandstands.  
"Come on!" George yelled as green and white figures flew through the air at top speed, leaving a green and white trail behind them.

"It's the Irish!" Fred, Georges twin brother yelled. A glittering leprechaun appeared in the sky and started to dance. Everyone around the stadium cheered and clapped.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George yelled as five red figures break through the leprechaun, turning the glittering wonder into a red storm. One figure breaks from the group soon followed by another, together doing stunts on their brooms before joining back with their teams.

"Who's that?!" Ginny yelled to her brothers.

"That sis is the best Qudditch duo in the world!" Fred yelled. The duo was Adeline and Vicktor Krum, Adeline was the Bulgarian chaser and co-captain while her brother Vicktor was he seeker and captain of the Bulgarian team. There was no secret that most men wanted to be with Adeline or be Vicktor, and most women wanted to be Adeline or be with Vicktor. The two could hardly get around but with Adeline's pet protecting her, it made life a bit easier for them. Adeline was famous for being the only Qudditch player in history to be blind and make it to the World Cup Finals. Harry watched as she effortlessly flew around the field, her mask covering her eyes for protection. The players stopped for a few minutes while the Minister for Magic announced the start of the match. He raised his wand to his neck to project his voice.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Qudditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" A bright light erupted from the Minister's wand, signalling the match had begun.

The match was over and inside the tent, Ronald Weasley was praising Victor Krum's 'masterful flying' as he called it.  
"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." Ron spoke as the twins pretended to be a bird with the Bulgarian flag and flung it onto Ron as he spoke. "He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron said as he scrambled to remove the flag from his face.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny spoke, twirling around her older brother.

"Victor I love you!" George spoke in an imitation posh voice.

"Victor I do!" Fred joined in.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Harry finished with them, smiles on all their faces except for Ron's. Ron started to pretend fight with them as screams erupted from outside the tent.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said before returning to messing around with Ron and George. Arthur Weasley ran towards his children after looking outside.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish!" Arthur brought his family outside to see the chaos that has erupted.

"We've got to get out of here, now. Get back to the portkey everybody and stock together. Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Arthur yelled at the group. They all looked around trying to find a safe exit. Some figures dressed in black pointed hoods with masks that resembled skulls were setting the fires with torches onto the tents, chanting ominous noises. The crowed, in reaction to the violence, rushed past the Weasleys, separating them. Harry was knocked form all sides, no person stopped to help Harry when he fell over and was stomped on. One heavy foot flew into the air and struck Harry in the forehead knocking him out. The last thing Harry could remember was Hermione's voice yelling his name.

"Excuse me? Are you ok? Damn it." A gentle voice spoke and a hand tapping on the side of Harry's face. "Come on. He's coming to, finally!" Harry opened his eyes to milky eyes which were paired with dark hair. The feature belonged to the one and only Adeline Krum who, seeing Harry awake, smiled immediately. "Come on. Let's get you up." She says offering her hand to Harry, who takes it instantly. They both turn at the sound of a man's voice casting a spell, one that Harry didn't know.  
"Morsmode!" The man raised his wand up to the sky. The man smiled evilly, however panting with exhaustion as if he had run a marathon. Harry's breathing started to speed up as the man approached the pair of young wizards. Adeline stepped in front of Harry making the man freeze. His brown eyes were filled with shock at the sight of Adeline, who secretly looked to the left signalling for the man to go in that direction, sensing that no foes existed.  
"Harry! Where are you?!" The familiar voices of Hermione and Ron sounded through the silence. The threat of being both cornered and outnumbered hit the man's mind and he ran off, brown hair, flowing in the wind. Soon both Adeline and Harry were faced with a worried and concerned Ron and Hermione.  
"Been looking for you for ages mate. Thought we lost you!" Ron spoke then he turned to Adeline. The sight of the World famous Qudditch player caused him to open his mouth and stare at her like a goldfish, but Hermione did not take any notice.  
"What is that?!" Harry exclaimed looking at the result of the man's spell. The spell created a large ghostly skull to appear as well as the moving snake pouring itself from the skull's mouth, all coloured in a hauntingly glowing green. The single gaze caused Harry to hold his forehead in pain. Adeline sensed a large group of movement with her sensitive feet. A large group of men it seemed, she also sensed the presence of Ministry badges in their pockets.  
"STUPEFY!" Suddenly the men rose, surrounding the group of teenagers, and fired onto the frozen targets. However, the spells were blocked by a thick wall of earth, the three young wizards turned to see Adeline with her arms spread out. Two or three rounds of offensive spells before anyone stopped for any reason.  
"STOP! That's my SON!" Arthur Weasley's voice broke the charging of spells. Arthur pushed through two wizards to get to his son and his son's friends.  
"Ron, Hermione, Harry are you alright?" Arthur asked, but was pushed away by a man wearing a bowler hat and black robes.  
"Which of you conjured this?" The man asked.

"You can't possibly…" Arthur responded to the accusations and the young wizard's shock.

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" The man spoke loudly and fast. Harry's face scrunched in confusion.  
"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Barty, they're just kids." Arthur spoke to Barty.

"What crime?" Harry asked frustrated. Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear.

" Harry, it's his mark. The Dark Mark." She whispered to him. Harry turned back to the Ministry Aurors.

"Those people tonight…in the masks…they're his too aren't they? They're his followers." Harry declared.

"Barty?!" A voice broke the silence. Barty turned to find Adeline in her Qudditch uniform and a hand on her hip.  
"Adeline, what are you doing here?" Barty asked in concern.

"Oh, I felt a heat signature and came here to find this young boy so…yeah." Barty smiles gently, amazing Arthur's family and friends including Arthur himself as he had never seen a smile touch Barty's face.

"That's really sweet of you Adeline, but you know that one person must be with you if you don't have Pandora with you." Barty said seriously.  
"OK Barty, but it's fine you can trust me."

"I know sweetheart, but right now it's just too dangerous." Barty tucked a strand of loose hair in her eyes behind her ear. "I must leave, stay with Mr Weasley until Pandora returns." Barty said before turning to his men. "Men, follow me." He yelled out to his men.

"There was a man, before…there." Harry pointed to the area where he had last seen the man. Barty looked increasingly worried and concerned with every new sentence.  
"All of you, this way." Barty and his men ran off trying to find this mysterious man.

"A man? Harry, who?" Arthur Weasley asked, his arms around Ron and Hermione for security.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." Harry spoke as he turned from the group to Adeline.

"It's good to see you again, Arthur. Well you know what I mean." Adeline spoke as a rather large silver eagle approached the group from the air. A loud squawk burst from the beak of the same eagle. Adeline turned her attention from her eagle back to the group.

"Yes it is Adeline. Guys this is the person you have to thank for." Arthur spoke.

"For what Dad?" Ron asked curiously.

"For getting our tickets. Adeline paid for them herself." His father replied as Adeline shuffled her feet nervously.

"Yes, um. Pandora may have made some problems in the Ministry of Magic and Arthur was the one to find her for me. I needed a way to keep him quiet." Adeline replied bashfully.

"And I thank you for that. I'm guessing that your brother is looking for you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes so I'll let you get back to your family. Pandora!" The eagle in question soared below the clouds, gliding at eye level before in mid-air shifting her form to create a magnificent silver dragon. The once eagle, now in the form of a dragon the size of a horse, had the strongest golden eyes ever seen paired with a flickering saddle appearing onto the back of the magnificent creature. The group, with the exception of Arthur, stood gobsmacked at the endeavour. Adeline chuckled as she heard the silence, moving towards her pet and loyal friend, mounting the saddle.

"Well, Harry I hope you will be fine and Arthur?" Arthur turned his attention from his son and friends to Adeline.

"Keep an eye on them for me. I have a feeling that they're troublemakers." Adeline smirked as Pandora leapt off the ground and with several powerful flaps of Pandora's wings had them flown away into the north winds.

"I'm so jealous Harry." Ron said as the group watched Adeline fly off on Pandora.

"Why are you jealous Ron? I've just been trodden into unconsciousness and then saved by a blind Qudditch player. I don't see what you have to be jealous about Ron." Harry said sarcastically as Hermione sighed and began to speak.

"What he means Harry, is that he's jealous you got to meet his crush and he didn't."

"She's right:- wait WHAT!" Ron yelled after realising what Hermione had said.

"I get that she's joking Ron but," Harry looked up where they had last seen Adeline fly off into the distance, "I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we will meet. It's not over." Harry declared.


	5. Author's Note

I apologise for the long delay in publishing! My life has been chaos and only now i have the opportunity to continue writing. New chapters of the _Dark Princess_ and _The Dark Pure One_ are being worked on and published as we speak!

Dearest Regards BlackDragonTalom


	6. 2nd Authors Note

Hello, all my loyal readers,

I hate reading authors notes and Im sure that you do too.

I need to know whether I should continue this story or not, it has been a long time since I updated anything and I do have a few new fanfics in mind but just let me know what you think.

BlackDragonTalom


End file.
